


Let’s Fall in Love for Tonight (And Forget in the Morning)

by doublxpistol



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Anal Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, M/M, Maybe I’ll add a part 2, Porn with Feelings, Porn with some plot, Riding, Slight Military Kink, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublxpistol/pseuds/doublxpistol
Summary: A night of drinking in Alderborne is the last taste of normalcy they will have in a while, and Speirs intents to make the most of their time.While Lipton struggles to make sense of all the feelings that brew around the mysterious Captain.
Relationships: Carwood Lipton/Ronald Speirs
Kudos: 34





	Let’s Fall in Love for Tonight (And Forget in the Morning)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution for quarantine. It’s completely self indulgent so I figured I would share !

Alderborne was booming with the number of Americans, and their British counterparts currently cluttering even the smallest taverns. The streets were brightly lit, people laughing, and wandering freely in the night-- It was hard to believe there was a war on at all. Normandy was still fresh in their minds, the promise of being home by the end of the year hadn’t quite been squashed yet. 

Victory made them confident, but they had earned it-- by way of bullets, and their brothers blood. They had Hitler on his toes now, and even Lipton couldn’t resist taking part in the fun. The English beers were delicious, and their women gorgeous. Lipton didn’t drink, but he found himself partaking too- He had a beautiful wife waiting at home, and yet… 

But it wasn’t the women that had his inhibitions wavering, rather a dangerous dark haired officer he remembers first meeting sometime at Toccoa. (That seems like ages ago now,) 

Speirs always had this knowing look, as if Lipton was bare for him to read. It left Lipton breathless, if he was honest with himself. He tries to remember anything in the bible that would help him with this, but nothing comes to mind. They had committed far worse sins in the bloody French countryside, surely they were all damned anyway. And Speirs hardly looked like the religious type.

Though Speirs was mainly entertained by the others from Dog company, he always found himself slightly in vision of the other, whether he was doing it on purpose or not, well… 

Whenever Lipton happened to look over, his gaze would instantly meet his eyes, sending the same interest stirring at the back of his mind. Speirs would instantly turn back to his men, his lip would quirk up, and at one point in the night, Speirs even had the audacity to wink at him over the rim of his beer. Lipton flushed in a way, they were both aware it wasn’t from the alcohol in his blood. 

It must have been at some point past midnight, when Speirs finally made his way over, making small talk with Nixon about his poker winnings from earlier in the evening. It was obvious the man had more than enough liquor in him to kill a rat, Lipton wasn’t sure if he had ever heard a full sentence out of him when he was sober. All the talk of betting had even summoned Luz to their side, just to hear the amount of silver, and cash Speirs had managed to swindle away from the locals. Apparently he wasn’t allowed in a few other bars in Alderborne anymore, earning a chuckle from even Captain Winters. 

There had already been strange rumors floating around the mysterious captain, this only added to the dark monster that had been forming in Luz’s gossip. 

“First Lieutenant,” He started, even now, Speirs managed to sound so serious. He had jumped at the sound of his rank, eyebrows raising, though not taking the other too seriously. To the outside, it might look like he would be reprimanded. “Join me for a cigarette?” He asked, the statement alone had Luz immediately dipping away with a murmured excuse. 

Lipton didn’t smoke, but he found himself accepting the offer anyway. The tavern had grown stale with the smell of cigars, sweat, and spilt beer, he could use a little fresh air. And maybe he was eager for more time with Captain Speirs. 

The night air still had the smell of soot from burnt out buildings from German bombings, but it could easily be ignored from here. They wouldn’t feel safe like this when the sun came up tomorrow, when they would inevitably be forced into enemy artillery again. They could pretend for a night, that they were still human. Lipton could be distracted for one night, he had earned that much. 

A carton was held under his nose, before Lipton finally focused again, earning a huff, taking a cigarette from the pack. It felt so foreign in his hands, but placed it in his mouth without complaint, watching Speirs’ eyes glow from the warm light of a zippo. He hadn’t realized until that moment, how utterly hopeless it was for him to crush the emotion in his belly as if it wasn’t consuming him. Captain Speirs was unfairly handsome, and he was so, so screwed. 

A slow cloud of smoke left his mouth, his dark eyes focused solely on Lipton. He jolts when a hand rests on his neck, pulling him forward before he can even find it within himself to protest. He goes willingly, his eyes wide as Speirs’ cigarette meets the end of his own, it takes a moment for his mind to finally understand what is going on. Of course. It was perfectly normal for a man to light your cigarette with his own-- but even he couldn’t deny that holding him like this meant more than what it appeared to be. How many people were allowed into Speirs’ personal space like this, and so clearly invited. It was hard to believe this was the same man that was just talking about his poker winnings. 

His hand was rough, from years of training, firm in holding Lipton in place. The closeness was so intimate, and something he craved so deeply, he felt powerless to protest. Their eyes met in a second-- and it felt like eternity passed before they had finally separated. Lipton could hear his heart pounding in his ears, and only managed a glance at the other-- too embarrassed to even look at him again. Speirs was clearly grinning smugly, looking too much like a cat with a canary. (Only Lipton was the unlucky canary,) 

“Have you ever been with a man?” He asked, flicking ash off with a graceful movement of his fingers, his voice sounding as if he was asking about invasion plans for tomorrow. Lipton choked on a lungful of smoke, his eyes watering up at the burn that raced up his throat. There was no doubt that the captain had just asked him that, it was a clear invitation if Lipton had ever heard one, he had to shut this down now before they both get in trouble. The realization went through him like lightning, that he was currently the person that Captain Speirs was invested in. 

“Captain--” 

“Ronald is fine,” 

His breath caught again, blinking at the other man dumbly. It was amazing how he could sound so casual as if this wasn’t taboo. There were still others out, and around, surely someone would catch wind and-- 

“You’re thinking too much,” Speirs closed the space between them again, his shoulder bumping against his as his head tipped toward him, his voice low between them. “You’ve been staring at me all night,” 

A blush touched the top of his ears, a sheepish grin on his lips, Lipton looking down at his shined shoes like they would answer they statement for him. He couldn’t deny that, and if Carwood was anything, it certainly wasn’t a liar. There was a barely there nod of his head, and Speirs gave him that same self-satisfied smile. The confidence was somewhat reassuring, at least it meant he wasn’t about to be reported and sent away. There was only silence for a few minutes, as they smoked, and watched passerbys without discussion, content enough to enjoy the cool summer night. 

“I haven’t,” Lipton blurted. The other raised an eyebrow, before the pieces fell into place in his mind. “But.. I think I would like to,” 

He felt a hand on the bare part of his wrist, just teasing under the edge of his sleeve, looking over at Speirs with wide eyes. He’s sure that he can feel his heart beat beneath his finger tips, but makes no comment if he notices. Lipton knows very well that this is a bad idea, but there’s some urge in his heart to go forward. He could regret this in the morning, when they’re both more sober. 

“Follow me?” It doesn’t sound like a command, softly inquiring for more clear consent before they make a mistake that gets them both in hot water. Lipton lets out a breath, trying to calm himself, but unable to shake the delight, and fear stirring in his belly. “Yessir,” He answered without thought, and he can feel the lecherous grin that he can practically hear in the man’s voice-- 

“If that's what gets you going, First Lieutenant,” 

Lipton wishes he hadn’t taken that cigarette. 

\------

There was a quiet inn near the edge of the busiest part of town, it looked just like the other buildings around it, hidden in plain sight. There are a few windows boarded up, and scorch marks from a fire not too long ago. It was the only indication that there was actually a battle going on hundreds of miles to the east of here. It was an empty street, save for a few local girls saying good night for the evening to their friends. 

Lipton was suddenly very thankful for the discrete location, to run into another officer would be the end of this. But the other man seemed to know this, keeping his trademark cool headed way of handling, despite the fact he still wore the cologne of a night of drinking, and smoking. 

Lipton was more nervous than he had ever been in his life, and he jumped out of planes for a living. He was completely out of his depth, yet something about Speirs made it easy to trust him. The door to their room closes behind them, and their outer layers coming off, jackets neatly hung. It was hard for Carwood to believe this was happening at all, but even if this was a dream his mind has conjured up, he wanted to at least see the end of it. 

“Have you?” Lipton hears his voice say, and for a moment he thinks its only in his head. Speirs takes three bold steps forward, his hand finding its place on his hip, tugging out his shirt still tucked into his pants. The warm of his fingers on his bare skin isn’t something he had ever felt with his wife-- and he quickly shuts this idea of her out of his head. 

“I have,” Comes the easy reply, the heat of his breath on the side of his jaw, and Carwood has to suppress a shudder. He was dizzy from all the new sensations, and Speirs was very clearly aware of his effect on the man— coffee colored eyes locked on him with that same knowing look he always fixed him with. “I can make you feel good, Carwood,” He promised, his lips tracing his jaw with kisses that turn his knees, and head to jelly. Lipton made a high pitched noise, quickly covering his mouth with an intense flush on his face. A chuckle rumbled through the other man, immediately pressing closer to support him against the door. “I won’t continue if you say stop, are you sure you want this?”

His face was pulled up by a gentle push of Ronald’s fingers, and Lipton was paralyzed like prey suddenly caught between razor sharp claws. He had to answer, or this evening would be ended before it could begin. He had to shake himself out of his stupor, reaching to grab Speirs by his tie to keep him close. 

Lipton was terrified of how badly he wanted this. 

“I’ve never been more sure,” He answers, surprising himself at the lack of stutter-- Ronald simply made it impossible to ignore him. 

Those lips find his, incessant, and demanding more of Carwood-- tasting every inch of his mouth as his hands went to grasp his thighs, slipping up to explore his chest under his shirt. Lipton couldn’t hide his shutter, making small gasps into their kisses. His hands shook as he went to tug off the other’s tie, and carefully making his way down the line of buttons. His shirt was off soon enough, thrown towards the small love seat at the end of the bed. His arms were littered in scars that lived up to his reputation, it was easy to imagine each one having some kind of incredible story. 

“Clothes off, and get on the bed.” He murmured against his mouth, patting Carwood’s hip with a smirk. Ronald made a show of removing his belt, and it was difficult for him to focus on struggling out of his own uniform. Ronald was on him just as his pants fell around his ankles, pressing against his back, and it’s very apparent that the man is  _ excited  _ about this. 

“Let me help,” His voice in a low purr that he can feel down to his soul. He shivers against him, as Speirs lifts his under shirt, taking the chance to grope every bit of skin he can get his hands on. Lipton barely registers that its already on the floor, and there’s hands tugging at the band of his boxers. Lips are on his neck, and shoulders, kissing away any tension they find in his muscles. A gasp escapes him as thin fingers wrap around his length, giving one long experimental stroke. It’s rough, and dirty, and Lipton can hardly tell which way is up anymore. Speirs is intoxicating in a way he had never felt before. 

“Sit against the headboard,” Comes his low purr again, and he can only nod helplessly. Lipton scrambles to get onto the bed, sitting where he was told. He can no longer hide his eager embarrassment, hands fisting into the duvet as he watches Speirs confidently come to straddle him, his still clothed cock pressed against his stomach. 

Speirs holds up a little tin, and foil between them with a sly grin. “I’m going to show you how to do this the right way, okay?” He explains, “Take off my underwear,” He tells him, and the demand leaves no room for argument. 

Lipton can see from here his own affect on the other man, his pallid cheeks flushed rogue, and lips wet from already countless kisses. He could only crave more of the gorgeous sight. 

Ronald guides his hands around to his backside, and he’s suddenly zeroed in on the feeling of the firm flesh beneath them. “Here,” He gives Lipton the small tin, and now he sees that its vaseline. He feels dizzy knowing what it would be used for. “Put some in your hand,” He complies easily enough, if he could even find words, he wasn’t sure what he would even say. 

Ronald’s hand wraps around his, and guides it to his cock, a low hiss coming from Speirs’ lips at the warm touch. “Just like this,” He huffs, eyes fluttering shut at the feeling. Pride surges through his chest knowing he had helped get such a reaction out of the normally stoic man. 

Lipton jerks him off like this, guided by the gentle pressure of the other’s hand. He’s not sure how long this goes on, he’s obsessed with watching the small expressions on Ronald’s face. He swears he could never get tired of this sight, drunk off the noises he makes alone. Carwood never knew that men could be so attractive until that moment. Ronald’s eyes suddenly open, lurching forward to swat his hand away, letting out a groan from deep in his chest. His gaze follows the line of his other arm, reaching somewhere behind himself-- Lipton startles as if struck by lightning, resting his forehead against his shoulder helplessly. “Put this on, I got myself ready,” 

He can’t be speaking louder than a whisper, but it’s loud in the silence around them. Carwood can’t find his voice, now knowing that he had watched Ronald finger himself without a hint of shame. His fingers slip on the edge of the packaging, and he hears a chuckle again. Ronald’s graceful hands roll it down his length, giving a few torturous strokes just to drive him crazy. Lipton grasps his hips, holding him steady, as the other gives him a long, dirty kiss, a hand tangled in his cropped hair. 

Those treacherous hands guide the tip back toward that sweet place that had already been prepared for him. Possessiveness takes over him for a moment, the idea that other men had experienced Ronald this way made him flush with anger, and then embarrassment. As if Speirs was someone he could ever own so intimately. 

His hips do one slow grind against him, before the tip slowly sinks into that sweet ring of muscle-- and its unlike anything Carwood had ever experienced. Ronald looks absolutely sinful, the way he groans, and his hair sticking up in a mess, and so, so eager for more of his cock. 

His hands lock onto him hand enough to bruise, hissing at the pleasant feeling of fingers in his hair, and the slickness around his cock. 

He settles himself in his lap like he had conquered something, with a smug grin on his thin lips. Lipton can barely breath, feeling suffocated by the heat, and pleasure running through his veins. “Good?” It takes a moment for him to regain his breath, hearing Ronald chuckle at him. 

“V-Very good,” He chokes, earning another laugh, but he can’t find it in himself to be embarrassed of his reaction. Ronald sets a slow pace for him, rolling his hips in a way that it makes him feel as if he’s losing his mind. How the other could be so confident, and calm even now was astounding. It wasn’t long until it was obvious that Ronald was being affected too-- those firm thighs, hardened by years of P.T training, shaking from the feeling of being stuffed full. His kisses grew more sloppy, too distracted by the feeling of Carwood’s cock growing closer to his prostate to put anymore effort into kissing. 

“Carwood!” Ronald cried, muffling his voice into the skin of his shoulder, “Right there,” He directed, as if somehow he was still in charge of what was going on. Carwood took to the demand with gusto, rolling his hips into the other as he fell back into his lap. A long groan left him, a small whine following the noise-- Carwood could hardly believe his ears, all he knew, was that he needed to hear more. 

His hand found Ronald’s cock, giving him strokes in time with the filthy grind of their thrusts. He could feel heat rolling in his gut, chasing the delicious heat of the other’s hole. Fingers dug into his shoulders, a broken whimper in his ear, as warmth splashed against his stomach. “Car--!” His muscles spasmed around his cock, earning a just as broken moan. 

Ronald shuddered hard, but continued the same pace they had set, though much more impatient for the other to finish as well. 

He mouthed at his neck, leaving a small bruise just above where his collar would be. “Come for me,” He whispered.

The order was more than enough for Carwood to let go, slamming Ronald onto his cock-- getting a surprised cry in return from the man. He came harder than he ever had in his short life, biting down on his lip hard enough to bleed. They fell boneless against each other, arms wrapped tightly to keep each other close. 

Ronald moved to kiss him, licking away the blood that had dripped down his chin. “Did you like it that much?” He rumbled, caressing the side of his face. There was some sort of sick fascination he felt looking at the sight of his own blood on his lips, the sight alone was enough to haunt his dreams for a month. 

“I thought that would be obvious,” Carwood huffed at him, and the sight of the near pout made Ronald’s chest feel tight. It was hard to believe this wasn’t some crazy dream, and he couldn’t help but feel a little sad at the idea of forgetting this in the morning. 

“We should clean up before we get sticky,” He said eventually, though he wanted to have Carwood inside him as long as he could. He withdrew with a slow groan, somehow finding strength in his legs to find a small towel to wipe themselves down with. Carwood got rid of the condom, and Ronald made himself comfortable under his arm, an arm slung over his waist. 

He seemed awfully proud of himself as of the moment, and Lipton was sure the man was actually a demon in disguise, who lived just to find all the pleasures in life, which was currently the warmth of Carwood’s body. They got comfortable under the duvet, still high off their coupling, and victory, they would have to report in the morning, yet he never wanted to leave this bed. Carwood rested his chin on the man’s head, inhaling the scent of sex, and old beer. 

“You weren’t drunk were you.” He realizes it suddenly and it startles a laugh out of Ronald. 

“Not really,” He admitted, his laughter tickling against his chest. It was very apparent that Ronald Speirs was actually a succubus now— sent here just to pull him into his bed of sin. He tsked at him, but he couldn’t find it in himself to be angry with him for too long. He hadn’t expected to find something so deep with the other, here hidden away from the bustle of their companies. At the beginning of the night, Carwood had no idea what he wanted, but now it couldn’t be more clear to him. Speirs had awoken something deep inside him, and now he couldn’t bear to let it go. 

“You’re thinking too much,” Ronald admonished, stretching luxuriously, looking very much like a panther with its prey beneath its claws.

“Sorry. I just—“ 

They were kissing again, the man was insatiable, nibbling on his bottom lip, doing everything in his power to claim all of Lipton’s attention. “This doesn’t have to mean anything,” Ronald assured him. Carwood frowned at him, his loose hold now tightening around the lithe man. He seemed stunned into silence for once, his eyes wide— as if Carwood had done something he hadn’t accounted for. 

“I want this to mean something,” He admits, his voice weak even to his own ears. Speirs is silent for a long moment, before his shoulders shake with laughter— his dark eyes glittering with mirth. 

“That’s why I like you,” He never gets the chance to ask what that means, before Ronald was on top of him again, holding his hands to press them against the pillows. His smile was devilish, knowing very well how much of a menace he was in that exact moment. 

“I am going to run you  _ ragged _ , Lieutenant,” 

**Author's Note:**

> The title is based on this song: https://youtu.be/VaKzNtwPQxE  
> Tell me what you think!! I’m very passionate about gentle Speirs


End file.
